fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sullivan Chompinsky
Sullivan "Sully" Chompinsky is an F-Zero racer from Odyapes, home to the Big Blue race course. He is #42 and drives the Killer Shark. He is often labeled as "the hyper racer with a heart of gold". At the smell of blood, Sullivan will turn into an alternate form as an anthropomorphic shark. Personality As his label says, Sullivan is very hyper-active and is as sweet as can be. Sullivan loves to make friends and be around people he cares about more than anything. Often he has an evil grin on his face, but that's simply because he thinks it looks cool, and it doesn't actually mean anything. Story Sullivan was the son of two marine scientists from Odyapes. However, when his parents got a letter from an assassin saying that they were to die in exactly 5 months, his parents quickly devised a formula that would turn them into sharks so they could live underwater. However, when the time came, the formula wasn't ready, but they used it anyways. Well, Sullivan did, anyways. Sullivan was enjected with the formula and was the first to go in the water. His parents were killed before either could use the formula. Having some shark DNA and gills now, a family of sharks that his parents took care of took Sullivan in as their own child. Eventually, Sullivan grew accustom to shark life underwater. He acted and ate like a shark. He never stopped moving around, which stemmed his hyper-activeness. One day, an F-Zero machine crashed into the ocean, with a dead driver inside. Sullivan ate the driver and began to fix the machine up in secret so that he could use it. After it was finally fixed (and with permission from his shark parents), Sullivan put on some clothes and joined in the races as F-Zero racer #42. Powers & Abilities Sullivan is extremely powerful and super fast. However, he's a gentle giant, and almost never gets into physical fights. However, at the smell of blood, he will transform into an anthropomorphic shark and his killer shark instincts will kick in, causing a shark frenzy from him as he goes on a murderous rampage after the one bleeding. However, after half an hour of the bloodshed, he'll calm down, turning back to his happy, perky self. Slowly, he'll turn back to his regular self. Relationships 'Friends' Kelly Waterworks '- Sullivan has been childhood friends with Kelly. The two hung out just about every other day, even after Sullivan's parents were killed. Eventually, after Sullivan joined the F-Zero races, Kelly joined in, too, as #108 with the Screeching Whale. Kelly is very tough and agile, easily being able to keep up with Sullivan. Kelly is Sullivan's intended love interest. '''Bio Rex -' Sullivan thinks of Bio Rex as the coolest guy ever, but the feelings are not returned back. In an accident run in with Beastman, Sullivan tried to stand up for Bio Rex by challenging Beastman to a race, but ended up losing the race. However, Sullivan still enjoys being around Bio Rex and thinks of him as a close friend. Bio Rex claims he wants nothing to do with Sullivan, but actually thinks of him as a pretty good friend, seeing as Sullivan's the only one that's willing to accept Bio Rex as more than just a monster. '''Melvin - Sullivan and Melvin get along like peas in a pod. Sullivan thinks of Melvin as the little brother he never had. Titania Florinica - Of the three racer chicks, Sullivan often hangs around Titania the most. Sullivan has a sort of respect for her, as she isn't as soft as Roxanne or as airheaded as Jessica, but rather hot-blooded and determined (at least, they are in LuigiGuy's view of them). Titania doesn't seem to pay much attention towards Sullivan, however. Captain Falcon - These two don't interact very often, as Capt. Falcon often has more important things to do that stick around some middle-aged man that acts like a little kid. However, like just about every other racer, Sullivan looks up to Captain Falcon and thinks of him as an idol. 'Enemies' Mason Perry '''- Sullivan doesn't know why Mason hates him so much. Sullivan had never met Mason before. Mason just goes on and on about how his father died in an F-Zero race on the Big Blue and crashed into the ocean. When a search party was sent to find his father and machine, it was missing. '''Blood Falcon - One of the many Blood Falcons often hangs around Mason as well as working under Blood Shadow, and thusly they are enemies. Blood Falcon doesn't talk very much to Sullivan, but when he does it's usually some sort of insult. Black Shadow '- '''Sullivan has only ever once met Black Shadow, and it was short lived as the two raced along with Captain Falcon and Mason Perry for the cure to get ride of Sullivan's shark frenzy. However, Mason Perry and Black Shadow won the race, and as such Sullivan still has his killer shark instincts lurking inside him. Trivia *His racer number comes from LuigiGuy's lucky number "12". The "1" and "2 are switched around, and then the number, now "21", is doubled, so now it is "42". **Or you could just, you know, add "30" to "12". That works, too. *Sullivan has gone through the most minor changes; with such things as his fins, belt, backstory, emblem, and even love interest. *Originally Sullivan was planned to fall in love with Titania Florincia, created and owned by PrincessZelda14 . However, when Titania's appearance began to change to look more like Roxanne Ferallon, also owned by PrincessZelda14 , that idea was quickly dropped. A respect for her was left in its place. *Sullivan's last name is commonly misspelled as "Chompinski". However, that's actually how it's ''pronounced, so it's not too far off. Category:F-Zero Category:Fanbase